gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Artie-Blaine Relationship
The Artie-'Blaine' Relationship, also known as Blartie, is the friendship between McKinley High seniors and New Directions members Artie Abrams and Blaine Anderson. Episodes Season Two Special Education Artie can be seen enjoying The Warblers performance of Hey, Soul Sister, which Blaine sings lead vocals on. Blame It on the Alcohol Blaine and Artie first meet at Rachel's house party, though they don't interact with each other. A Night of Neglect Blaine and Kurt run into Artie and Brittany in the McKinley corridors, where Artie says he hopes they both enjoy the show. Born This Way Artie watches Blaine and The Warblers performance of Somewhere Only We Know and it seen to be enjoying it. Prom Queen Blaine can be seen dancing, enjoying and singing along to the performance of Friday sung by Artie, along with Puck and Sam at Junior Prom. Season Three I Am Unicorn Blaine is auditioning for a supportive role on the school musical, when Artie, along with Shannon and Emma, ask if he would be interested in auditioning for Tony. Asian F It is announced by Artie that Blaine won the male lead in the school musical. The First Time Artie is directing'' West Side Story'' and during a rehearsal of Tonight with Blaine and Rachel, he asks them if they had lost their virginities yet, to make the part look more real. After they answer 'no' he tells them he is concerned they're not going to be convincing enough as actors. Season Four The New Rachel Blaine, Brittany, Tina, and Wade are in the race to see who is the new Rachel and the new star/leader of New Directions. Artie is the judge and he judges the four as they sing Call Me Maybe. ''Afterwards, Artie reveals the results and he picks Blaine to be the new Rachel, Brittany coming second, Tina third and Wade fourth. Britney 2.0 Blaine and Artie sing ''Boys/Boyfriend to cheer Brittany up with Britney Spears week (once again), to the Glee Club. The Role You Were Born to Play Blaine, still heartbroken, auditions for Grease with a Sandy song, Hopelessly Devoted to You. Artie comments on his performance: claiming that although it's a Sandy song, he is still the Danny Zuko they want for the play. Blaine refuses and explains that he can't portray love since he ruined his own relationship. Artie asked the role he might consider taking and Blaine answers with Teen Angel. He later gets this role. Sadie Hawkins Artie is on stage talking about how hard and stressful it was waiting to see if someone would ask you out before Blaine cuts in to shorten what Artie is trying to say in a summary. They sing together in No Scrubs. '' Diva Blaine is talking to Artie next to the entrance of the choir room, before Tina comes in angrily. Artie can see this, so he goes into the classroom. Girls (and Boys) on Film Blaine and Artie can be seen talking about Artie's movie after Artie reveals that he will make one. They also perform together in ''Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone. After Will announces that everyone is the winner of the Mash-up competition, Blaine talks to Artie with Tina. Feud Blaine is seen standing next to Artie when they are confronting Finn and Will about their feud. Sweet Dreams Artie and Blaine run into each other. Songs Duets BoysBoyfriendBlaineArtie.png|Boys/Boyfriend (Britney 2.0)|link=Boys/Boyfriend Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Something's Coming'' from West Side Story (I Am Unicorn) *''Last Friday Night'' by Katy Perry (Pot o' Gold) *''Call Me Maybe'' by Carly Rae Jeppsen (The New Rachel) *''Hopelessly Devoted to You'' from Grease (The Role You Were Born to Play) *''Heroes'' by David Bowie (Dynamic Duets) *''I Don't Know How To Love Him'' from Jesus Christ Superstar (Sadie Hawkins) *''Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone by ''Bob Seger/Kenny Loggins (Girls (and Boys) on Film) *''Footloose'' by'' Kenny Loggins ''(Girls (and Boys) on Film) Gallery 722ffd12172111e28abf22000a1e8b97_7.jpg tumblr_m9jts00muN1rt00ulo1_500.png Tumblr m8n01x9KHR1qgkj12o1 500.png Glee.S04E02.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_103.jpg Blartieduet.gif Tumblr_mg4a4bYjuy1raamr0o7_r2_250.gif Tumblr_mg4a4bYjuy1raamr0o15_r3_250.gif Tumblr_mg4a4bYjuy1raamr0o2_r3_250.gif Britney 2.0 Tina Blaine and Arties.png tumblr_mavgjitv7B1rdnxrro1_250.jpg BlartieBoyfriends.gif Glee-blaine-brittany-tina-artie-popular-mckinley.jpg Ouch!blartie.gif artieblaine.jpg tumblr_mh7w96shk61qeb7qjo9_250.gif tumblr_mgt0heYUV61r62ix2o2_r2_250.gif tumblr_mgt0heYUV61r62ix2o5_r2_250.gif tumblr_mgt0heYUV61r62ix2o1_250.gif tumblr_mgt0heYUV61r62ix2o3_250.gif tumblr_mgt0heYUV61r62ix2o6_r2_250.gif tumblr_mhwwxka7An1rrmwrko2_250.gif tumblr_mhwwxka7An1rrmwrko1_250.gif Noscrubs blartie.png tumblr_mjbw3fThZ41rdkdcuo1_250.gif tumblr_mjbw3fThZ41rdkdcuo2_250.gif tumblr_mjbw3fThZ41rdkdcuo3_r1_250.gif blartie wtf um okay.jpg tumblr_map2ms83sA1qeure0o1_250.png 578450_486080668083311_312497203_n.jpg BoysBoyfriendBlaineArtie.png Blartieduet.gif Glee.S04E02.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_103.jpg Boysboyfriends_bartie.jpg gle_402_performance_boys_boyfriend_tagged_640x360_619587882.jpg Screen-shot-20120920-at-90637-PM--2519402687122592822.jpg boys boyfriend.png Blartie dorks gp.png tumblr_ml20w6T2D71raamr0o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_ml20w6T2D71raamr0o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_ml4f8wngvW1ra5gbxo1_500.gif tumblr_ml7oinwM5y1r62ix2o7_r1_250.gif Tumblr mlhde2UoQc1rab3tyo2 500.gif Tumblr mlhde2UoQc1rab3tyo1 500.gif Tumblr mlhdjmoTIe1qfvij1o2 250.gif Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships